


Warmth and tentative kisses

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Gladnis week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Couch Cuddles, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Wearing the Others Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: A little drabble for day 2 of Gladnis week





	Warmth and tentative kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble went totally wrong >.<
> 
> I've been suffering from writer's block and I don't know why but this came out so I'm posting it anyway lol
> 
> My mind has been stuck in brotherhood era and in this one I imagine them around 13/14 years old XD

The pair was sat on the sofa in the second living room of the Amicitia manor. They'd spent so much time together here over the years and thanks to the winter weather, they'd found themselves here once more, watching some of the awful festive TV that was broadcast each year. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want to risk being rude and let on to Gladio that the temperature in the room was too cold for him, so he continued to subtly try to keep himself warm.

He did the best that could to try and maintain his focus on the TV but every few minutes his eyes kept wandering over to glance at Gladio who was sat beside him. He knew all too well that his boyfriend was like a walking radiator but given that they'd only just crossed the boundaries of a relationship, he wasn't quite confident enough to close the gap between them.

They had only been together for a few days; everything was still new and hesitant as they learned what was okay for each of them to do. The last thing he wanted to do was draw unnecessary attention to him.

Gladio gave a glance in Ignis' direction. He'd noticed his boyfriend gradually curling up for a few minutes, which meant Ignis was either scared of the show or he was cold. He instinctively held out an arm. "Come here," he said, knowing that Ignis was too reserved to make the first move. 

Ignis shuffled closer without a second thought and rested his head on Gladio's chest. Relishing in the warmth that now surrounded him as Gladio's arm wrapped around his back.

Gladio kissed the top of Ignis head. "You should have just said you were cold."

Ignis hummed and slipped one of his hands into the pocket at the front of Gladio's hoodie. A smile formed on his face as Gladio laced their fingers together. "I'm feeling much better now," he said, trying to ignore the chill he could still feel.

"I'll believe you when you stop shivering," Gladio responded when an idea popped into his head. "Just give me a minute." Gladio let go of Ignis' hand and gently moved him to sit back up and in one swift movement he tugged his hoodie over his head and handed it to Ignis. "Put that on," he smiled and pulled his tank top back down to cover his developing abs. 

Ignis stared at the hoodie. He'd never worn something so informal before. He looked down at his own body, he was still in his shirt, waistcoat and formal trousers. Even still he reached out, took the hoodie from Gladio and pulled it on. The first thing he noticed was how it smelt of Gladio's deodorant and his warmth still lingered in the fabric.

Gladio took in the sight of Ignis in his hoodie. There was something so attractive about seeing Ignis in his clothes, even if it swamped him. He felt his heart melt at the sight of Ignis with the hood still up. "Iggy, you look so..."

Ignis dipped his head, letting his hair cover his face. He knew he must have looked utterly ridiculous. He was shocked when he felt Gladio move to cup his cheek and pull him up for a kiss. "Gladio...?"

"Yeah?" Gladio asked, resting their foreheads together. It was obvious that Ignis was still more hesitant than him but he hoped in time he'd act more confidently. "Was that too soon?"

"No," Ignis whispered, "I just didn't expect you to react like that..." 

"Well I didn't expect you to look so great in my hoodie," Gladio grinned and kissed the tip of Ignis' nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even if it was a little short XD


End file.
